Lovelesssan: The Unloved Fighter
by Ba-Duh-chan
Summary: It has been six years since Ritsuka lost his memory, he is moved in with Soubi, and Youji and Natsuo follow him like stink on a skunk. Suddenly, a mysterious fighter who has been in many fights shows up, and she doesn't have a taste for blood. Unusual...
1. Sore wa ? desu? or My Names is ?

Sore wa _desu?

My name is _?

Soubi flicked the cigarette across the street and started to light another one when his phone made a ring at his ear. He thought of ignoring the pesky buzz but took it out of his pocket and silenced it with a beep. He held the phone up to his ear…

He was waiting for Ritsuka outside the school gate and new he would be out soon, and was smoking while he waited. He usually enjoyed this time of quite patience but somehow, he felt off.

…"Hello?", "Ah, Soubi!" It was Ritsu sensei's shrill voice and, he guessed, fake smile that came into his ear unwelcome. "What?", "What no hello first, maybe training took away your manners?" Soubi stayed silent. Ritsu sighed "Then let's get the point, rumor has it a lone girl fighter from America is being a pest around some of the bigger cities in Japan, and I was wondering if you could swing her way and cause a

challenge for her…" Soubi thought about the assignment and only answered with this one question. "Is this private, public, or just a rumor?", "Rumor, but all the clues lead to this becoming an open assignment, does this mean you'll be an obstacle for me?" Soubi saw the annoying ritsu sensei's smile in his head and said nothing. The school bell rang and he new Ritsuka would be down any second. "fine, as long as it's a paying job" , "My fantastic pupil Soubi is taking the challenge?…The money will be sent depending on the condition you leave her in and you may haggle with it if you like, I will send the location via text in exactly 30 minutes." Soubi was curious "Why in 30 minutes?…", " Because you're probably picking up Ritsuka and will try and take your time with him, and I don't want this found out by anyone else, I want this to stay under radar." Ritsuka was half way to the school gate now…"Fine, half an hour then, bye…", "Wai-!" Soubi hung up.

Ritsuka was slugging his way to Soubi's presence and hated every muttered step. "Hello ritsuka!" Soubi had the same smile as always gretting him at the gate and Yuiko was five feet behind him being warry of his response…

He had a terrible day, Youji and Natsuo bullied the younger kids to death, almost literally! They all had to go to the hospital and the accused managed to ditch school undetected. Not only that, but they made the food during lunch taste different, for everyone… His tasted normal, but everyone else said it was spicy, Youji and Natsuo ate there's so they probably also had the safe plates of the day, or liked spicy food, or they just couldn't tell it was spicy. And what's with the suits they always wear!

… "Hey…", Yuiko came up to Soubi and said "Hey sou-chan!" She looked at Ritsuka and her ears bent back from being upset. "What's wrong, usually you are always the talkative one?" Soubi was good at prying information for Ritsuka's benefit. "umm…." She looked at Ritsuka again and then looked back up. "nothing! That is why Yuiko won't talk as much." Soubi noticed her taking glances at Ritsuka to see if he was okay. "See you tomorrow Ritsuka-kun…." She walked away with her tail down and ears back without another word. Ritsuka took a mental note to thank Yuiko in private tomorrow. "Soubi…" Soubi figuratively pricked his ears and strained to listen to Ritsuka. Ritsuka was silent for a minute when he said "Today was NOT a good day…" Soubi patted his head and turned toward where home was and Ritsuka followed quietly.

Soubi walked silently on the usual route and peeked a glance behind him occasionally, making sure Ritsuka paid attention to traffic and walking signs. He wanted to ask the matter of the situation and sooth Ritsuka when the phone rang again. He saw Ritsu sensei's number and almost grred at the phone he reluctantly picked it up. "what?", "Soubi! The girl I mentioned is near Ritsuka's school!, I sent an email with her photo and several have reported back, I don't mean for you to put Ritsuka in the middle…but this will be your only chance to get at her, I don't if she is staying or just passing through…" Soubi went silent and cursed slightly under his breath.

Ritsuka perked his ears and felt a sudden surge with the familiar, but annoying ringing in his ears. The same ringing he heard the first time he met the pair of zero ladies that attacked Youji and Natsuo. He looked up at Soubi with a determined face.

Soubi looked at Ritsuka who in a matter of seconds noticed the fighter near by. And looked up with an eager face, wondering who it was. "Ritsuka…" He sighed. "I'd like you to stay back here, but I guess you won't let me leave you be…." Ritsuka looked down "I'm not exactly EAGER to get into a fight, but This feeling seems different from before when…" He looked up "I'm curious to see who it is…." Soubi sighed again and turned the corner to back track to the school. "Yes, but when I say, you must hide and I will fight her alone…" Ritsuka tilted his ears back and looked down "I understand…" They walked side by side until they reached the school gates and met the back of a person with long redish brown curled hair, a bushy tail and a stout figure.

Ristsuka noticed it was a girl and she walked in front of the school gates and looked up with somewhat of a sad face. Ritsuka felt a tinged thump in his chest and head, or rather his pulse.

Soubi confronted the girl "You here to pick up a kid, but of course you still have ears, a brother maybe?" The girl simply looked them dead on with hazel eyes that looked more grey and green and said. "No, just touring this area, to get my bearings, I am new here and am going to attend this school…Does that boy attend school here?…" She pointed at Ritsuka.

Ritsuka shook his head yes.

The girl smiled with a whole smile that didn't quite reach the grey in her eyes. "Then we may be classmates! I am an exchange student from America, but my plane landed a few cities away and I forgot to hop back on, so I had to guess from there how to get here." She pointed to the ground. Her tail kept flicking back and forth and she cocked her head to the side. She nodded towards them once "What's your name?"

Soubi answered "I am the fighter unit Beloved, and this is my sacrifice…" The girl suddenly was overcome with grey sprouting from her eyes to the rest of her face, she now looked so much older than even an orphan her age could. "I do not want to fight today…" she said and sighed this more to herself as if she was tired. "I guess my presence has been detected, although I know he is not beloved…" She pointed to Ritsuka with a half blank look. "This is because your strings don't match in thickness…" Soubi was shocked "How can you tell…by just this?…" The girl put her finger to her lips and kept looking at Ritsuka. "I don't NEED to know his true name, just his given name, we WILL be classmates after all…"

Ritsuka was shocked he wasn't the center of the girls attention and said his name "Aoyogi Ritsuka…Ritsuka is fine though…" he didn't know why he added that last part, but he felt comfortable with this girl…"Nice to meet you Ritsuka - chan!" She went to shake his hand but Soubi nudged Ritsuka and her understood it was time for him to step aside, so he wnet across the street near a tree and watched.

Soubi was glad Ritsuka moved enough so that he wouldn't be summoned as well into the dark void of spell casting. Last summer he taught Ritsuka how far apart they needed to be just in case of such a situation. With a normal unit, they would have to be quite far apart, but this was enough for there strange unit to be separated. "I am commissioning a fight…" The girl put her head in her hand and slicked her hair back with her hand. She looked up and centered herself. "I accept…" She looked dead on at Soubi. Never had he encountered such a hesitant fighter in his life. They were sucked in to void space and now, neither was safe.

Ritsuka saw the two disappear and realized, he had no business staying here, he had to walk home like they practiced, but he just couldn't keep his eyes away from the spot where the girl stood and realized,… he knew her…

…_**End of chapter 1...**_

**(Be ready for next time! For the mysterious un-named girl is to battle the equally strong and smexi Sou-chan!)**


	2. Sympathy, where shall thou lead?

Sympathy, where shall thou lead?

Soubi looks behind him and sighed of relief, this was the first time they had to use such a tactic, and it worked. Now Ritsuka would be safely on his way home from here, now he could take his time and try to examine the situation. "So…", He looked at the girl who surprisingly spoke first "I guess I will HAVE to fight for my freedom in this situation…" Soubi rolled his eyes mentally at the girl. "You may make the first move!" Soubi ccked his head to the side, but obliged the strange girl. He activated a spell that should have binded her legs with thorny vines. She winced as the vines crawled up her legs and made tear tracks on her skin and broke apart her pant legs. The vines stopped at her thighs and restraints appeared on her ankles and wrists. A huge blow. "I guess it will be cold on the way home…" Soubi shrugged "I went first…" The girl looked up and determined what move to take she closed her, then opened them again. "Red waters parted for Moses, who now part for me…" water that was the color of decayed rust started lapping at Soubi's feet and rose to his thighs. The girl focused on him and the walls silently heaved to the sky. "Fall on the enemy for me as you did Moses as well." Then the red water twisted in around Soubi and thrashed inwards at him rushing in his ears and making him black out and lose consciousness. The next thing Soubi feels is cold cement against his cheek as he lies outside the void…

Ritsuka waited, and waited till he saw soubi and the girl again, he ran towards Soubi but Soubi wobbled and tipped over to the ground covered in what Ritsuka thought was blood. "Soubi!" Ritsuka shrieked with fear "What did you do to him!" he never saw Soubi lose before, never. "Soubi!" The girl walked over and said "wake up, now… your sacrifice is worried." Soubi's eyes fluttered and Ritsuka jumped at the girl "You didn't have to hurt him THIS bad!" Soubi seemed to be slightly more awake "Ritsuka…" Ritsuka went on like he didn't hear him. " What was the fight about anyway? This is all so stupid!" Ritsuka saw the girl step back and angry tears came to his eyes, "why you`!" "Ritsuka!" Soubi was holding him and dripping red trying to soothe him, but Ritsuka just went more hysterical. "You need to get to a hospital, your bleeding and-" "Ritsuka!" Soubi took his face in his hands looked dead into his eyes and said "I am not hurt…" Soubi stepped back and wringed out his hair , and he noticed that it was just water. Ritsuka looked up "Wha-…huh?" He looked back at the girl and just stood there question in his eyes and posture "told you I fought different, I don't LIKE to hurt people when it ISN'T necessary, why was I attacked anyway? I hold no crime against you or Ritsuka!" Soubi shook his head "It was half a paid job and half a curious situation. I am staring to think the fights WEREN'T started by you, or JUST you in that case…" The girl half smiled "yup…" All of them went silent until Soubi said "What is YOUR name?" The girl said "Amaya Himura at you service!" Soubi looked at her menacingly and she looked down "OH…well…THAT is what the fighting IS about, BUUUUUUT, I think I'll withhold THAT information!" she smiled and waved before either Ritsuka or Soubi could respond "Sayonara Ritsuka-kun, I will see you tomorrow for school, and you may call me Amaya-san just as well!" She turned and said "I don't hold a grudge, because no one got hurt, but if I am attacked by you again, I won't consider it being curiosity." Me and Soubi just walked home in silence after that….

"Well THAT was surprising!" Ritsuka had a towel around his shoulders to stop the drip of his sopping wet hair from the unsuspected rain on the way home. He looked at Soubi who snuck into his room for the fiftieth or so time this year. "I should really get one of those tree house ladders for the window…" Soubi was on the floor rubbing his hair with a towel. "DON'T!" he grabbed the towel that was to late to be saved "There IS a reason that the water could be mistaken for blood, IT'S RED!" He sighed and tossed the towel in the trash. "You should shower first…" He wondered if he could sneak a man soubi's height into the shower down he hall, but then decided to let him use his shower. "Here, you can use my shower to wash up, but don't turn off the water afterwards and don't take to long, or else mom will notice." He looked soubi who looked puzzled. "What's wrong?" Soubi just shrugged and said "You seem okay with how things turned out…" Ritsuka returned the shrug. "I don't know how to feel, I was hysterical when I thought you were covered head to toe in blood, but fine that I know you didn't get hurt." Ritsuka was curios about something though "She came out with much more than a scratch though, her legs were torn up and I KNOW she was cold and wet on her way home…and yet she still didn't hold a grudge or limp away?" Soubi now looked mad "It is unusual for you to be so…ignorant about such a thing…" Ritsuka realized what he said did seem monstrous "wait, I didn't mean… that is to say…" Soubi got up and headed towards the window "Maybe I should leave." Ritsuka stopped him and said, "But it's raining!" Soubi looked back at Ritsuka mad and said "Maybe you should know a little more about fighting BEFORE I fight in front of you anymore…" Ritsuka got mad too. "I'm just relieved the one who was hurt WASN'T you!" He blushed as he said this, but Soubi was still mad "I am leaving…" Ritsuka just hugged Soubi and screamed into his back "Stay!" Soubi peeked behind him "Is that an order…" Ritsuka just looked up at the back of Soubi's head in silence, pleading with his eyes for him to stay. Soubi gently uncurled Ritsuka's arms from around him and silently jumped from the window down to the ground. Ritsuka rubbed his temples and dropped to the comforter on his bed and just passed out in his sopping wet clothing and cold to the bone skin…

_**End of chapter 2**_

_**sneak peek of what is to come…**_

…_Amaya waited till the unit was far out of sight and she was sitting on a park bench a block away before she decided to look at her injuries. She was regretting accepting the battle and leaving with a smile with injuries and pain this bad. She felt like her legs were just not there and were replaced but hot thumping lacerations. Like a zebra having white instead of black stripes, or black instead of white, whichever it was…_

…_She sat and looked up to see a fighter staring at her. "you want a fight too heh?"…_

_**(Will another battle rip the night to shreds? Why does Amaya regret leaving peacefully? What happened to Ritsuka's sense of sympathy? What is the true name behind the newest unit! Find out in the next chapter)**_


	3. All to seven moons!

_(I changed the point of view and how I showed the story, I hope it works out better than the first two chapters)_

All To Seven Moons!

Amaya waited till the unit was out of sight and she was in a park on a bench a block away before she examined her injuries. She winced as she poked at a piece of skin hanging on to her, threads away from being ripped off. The pain was so bad, it felt like her legs were just gone and replaced with just the hot and gaping lacerations. Almost like a zebra with black instead of white stripes, or white instead of black, whatever the case was. She bent her head forward, trying to put more blood to her head to stop the throbbing, thumping pulse from carrying the pain from her legs to her head. "I look like I have a hangover and got dropped into an oversized apple peeler", she mumbled to her self in English, peppered with a few pained curse words. She gritted her teeth and noticed for the first time someone was there, a sacrifice. This sacrifice was strong, and was alone, his heart string broken, meaning his fighter is deceased. She painfully yelled "I know you're there! It's too late to be in a park, unless you're a wolf…" her voice cracked with pain and the upheaval in her throat that showed her body wanted to cry out with tears of pain. She resisted this. She heard the rustling figure shift in front of her an arms length away. She saw his feet before his face, figuring out his gender by looking at the brown leather loafers he wore. She sat up and looked at the strange figure who returned the stare. She spoke in perfect Japanese "So you also have a bone to pick with me?" The man certainly looked proud for not having a fighter.

Ritsu looked at the girl in her disheveled state and mentally smile, he expected her not to be to beat up if Soubi did his job right like the good pupil he was. "I simply want to take care of those injuries over at seven moons and hear how the fight went with my pupil. But if you want to fight, go ahead, I have no fighter though…"

Amaya looked up "Is this a trick, I would rather fend for my self in this state then tire over a trap."

Ritsu admired the girls over examination of things, she was pretty smart for her age. Only a year older than Ritsuka and hoping to go to college. He decided he had to do a background check on her later, but for now, he needed to know of what circumstances he needed to pay his pupil. "Did the one who did this to you have the name Beloved and did he fight with a boy?"

Amaya said "He had a boy WITH him, but had him step aside so we could fight one on one, I could tell they weren't BOTH beloved, BUT their strings did sub-connect with each other."

Ritsu was shocked "I've never heard of sub-connected strings, maybe I am the student and you need to teach me some things, America may have some different techniques…Would you mind I call the one you fought here? Or do you now hold a grudge against him for your loss?"

Amaya saw now, he was the overly proud teacher who built this fine pupil and this was a test for his BELOVED student… "Maybe for the wounds, but I won the fight…"…

Soubi sullenly walked to his apartment and got a third call, knowing it was Ritsu sensei, he let it go to voice mail and wish he hung up on him instead.

_**Leave a message after the tone….beeeep…**_

_YOU LOST! SOU-CHAN! YOU COULDN'T HAVE LOST! YOU ALWAYS WIN! HOW COULD MY BEST PUPIL LOSE!….it's not your fault, IT IS MINE, I AM A BAD TEACHER! I AM SOOOO SORRY SOU-CHAN! PLEASE CALL ME BACK SO YOU MAY HAVE A RE-MATCH WITH THIS…..CHEAT! I HA-…_

_**End of new messages-**_

Soubi hung up the phone and sulked in the dark, till he found the light switch.

Youji and Natsuo shouted "It wasn't us we…" Youji finished "Are you bleeding?" they both widened there eyes and stared at the sulking, and dripping red soubi. "Your hair is as red as Natsuo's! What happened?"

Soubi just dropped on the coach and layed on his back with his forearm over his eyes. "Just go to sleep…I thought you liked to do that…"

Natsuo was worried "was it a fight? That doesn't look like blood though, was it a painting accident in a college class?" Youji burst with laughter "clean up in the art department, the red paint is running red!" He laughed until he realized he was the only one laughing "What's wrong with you guys, COMEON!" He sat up and saw his partner's worried face. Natsuo got up and walked to Soubi and poked him in the fore arm and said "You know, it's like, an hour or two till morning, you were gone awhile and we thought you were abandoning us, so, we panicked until you walked in the door…" He wanted to help Soubi "Want a bath?"…

…"Why do WE have to run HIM a bath!" Youji grabbed an oversized beach towel and handed it to Natsuo.

Natsuo glared at Youji and said "Cas he looks like his house was bombed from world war 2! He doesn't need our peskiness right now. Besides! The more we help him" He came closer to Youji's ear "The bigger chance we have of NOT getting kicked out…" Youji huffed and turned off the really steamy water "fine…"

They heard a door open and close outside and chased after Soubi. They both poked their heads out and screamed "We just ran you a bath too, maybe we shouldn't have been nice!" They slammed the door and sulked while sitting in the now warm bathroom. Youji shrugged "It is a waste of water…we could take the bath…" He looked at his Partner mischievously. Natsuo just looked at the tile floor and scratched at some grout "nah…" Youji was now bored and wanted to play, but his partner was depressed. "Wonder what happened to Soubi, you think Nagisa sensei has something to do with his misery?" Natsuo perked up and nodded "They do always lash out at each other, maybe we should ask her what happened…" Youji now had something to do "Let's go then…" They both went and "confiscated" money from Soubi's secrete stash and ordered a taxi to seven moons…

Soubi felt his phone buzz, he put it on vibrate since he was tired of the ringing, and he picked up this time out of pitty for sensei "what sensei?"

"You did a good job, but I need details on the fight." He was devastated and didn't hide the sadness in his voice.

Soubi just rolled his eyes "it's almost morning and I would like to sleep."

Ritsu was tired to "Just please, come over and you can sleep on the way here, AND sleep here when you are done, I just NEED the details…I promise I won't bug you after that Sou-chan"

Soubi pondered this for a second then said "fine, I will be there soon, BUT I WILL go right to sleep, NO QUESTIONS ASKED after the details are revealed."

Ritsu brightened up and said "I'll make sure a room is ready in the west wing so you can sleep, I won't ask than needed for tonight, but when you wake up, I'd like to know more…"…

…Ritsuka woke up after a bad dream, he dreamed Soubi would hate him and that he himself would become a monster, one that would kill all the other units and suffer. He looked at the clock and realized school would be in a few hours, but he really didn't want to go…he decided he would go see Natsuo and Youji, knowing them they probably went back to there "Nagisa sensei" to hide. He also decided to leave his parents a note saying he went to the library before school to study or something, maybe he'd just leave. Ritsuka got ready to leave in a new pair of jeans and a clean shirt with a warm jacket. But while he got dressed, he thought of what Soubi said, of knowing more about fighting before Soubi fought in front of him again, and he decided, he was going to do just that, learn more about fighting…at seven moons…

_**End of chapter 3**_

_**(**__They all have the same place in mind, I wonder if this large a coincidence counts as a small miracle! Anything is possible in a secrete world of spells and destiny intertwined partners…find out there surprising reactions in the next chapter! Send Me a message or comment stating how you feel about the way I set up the story or if you prefer first person or third person perspectives)_

_**Perspectives**_

_**First person - **__Where The person telling the story is the person in the story, ex. -I saw a huge chimera burst in front of me!_

_**Third person - **__Where the person telling the story is someone who is NOT in the story, ex. - Henry saw a huge chimera burst in front of him!_


End file.
